


Pig Tales and Ink Wells

by Brennah_K



Series: Slytherin Innocence. [3]
Category: Harry - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really isn't Snape's best day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig Tales and Ink Wells

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to FF.net.

Growling as he came across the fourth unpleasant memory of his godson, Severus resisted the urge to slap Potter out-right and simply resorted to shouting, "Clear your mind and occlude, damn it!"

 _'Legilimens'_

The boy was utterly hopeless.

Every time that Severus entered his mind, he was besieged with memories spawned from the boy's insecurity. The boy's mind would be little more than an idle amusement to the Dark Lord, before he shredded it with less effort than sending a dandelion puff into the breeze, unless Severus did something particularly distasteful.

"Imbecile." He growled as he threw Potter's mind aside, leaving the boy gasping in shock and unprepared.

 _'Petrificus Totalis'_

Stalking to the door from his office into the Slytherin common rooms, Severus quickly dismantled the heavy wards and silencing spells then leaned through and shouted in the tone a particularly malicious banshee, "Draco, in my office now!"

There was no need to replace the wards, as he knew that his tone had insured none of his little snakes would want to be anywhere near his door for hours. Nevertheless, he focused on them to distract himself from the pitiful protests of the betrayed Gryffindor kneeling frozen in the center of the room.

No doubt the foolish Gryff had come to the conclusion that he was going to throw him into the snake pit.

"Yes, Sir." His pale godson entered, barely covering his trembling hands, as he let his sleeves drop to cover them.

As much as he despised Potter's lack of cunning and logic, he repugnantly recognized that his godson seriously lacked the substance beneath the Slytherin bravado that he projected.

"Did I say 'to' my office, Draco?" he asked in irritation.

ブレンキン

"No, Sir." Draco stepped further into the room, albeit hesitantly, and winced as his godfather recast the wards and silencing spells.

It was never good when he did that. When he finally gathered the nerve to look around and realize what was in front of him, Draco nearly gasped.

Potter was on his knees, in the middle of his godfather's offices, looking like he'd just been badly beaten, though his clothes were in relatively good order, and Draco couldn't see any reddening areas where blows might have landed.

More distressing than the Gryffindor's bloodless expression was the fact that he had been frozen without his wand in hand, and Draco was under no illusion that he could outdraw or outduel his godfather.

"Sir?" he asked, cautiously amazed that he had been able to keep the nervous quaver out of his voice.

"Go over to Potter." His godfather's voice sounded like the vibrating dragon-hide shields in his father's practice room after they'd been hit by a particularly nasty spell.

"Yes, Sir." Draco answered with some relief.

Whatever defensive spells he could cast over himself and the Gryff would be much easier to manage if they were closer together. Running through the wandless shields the he knew, Draco was brought up short when he realized that he'd missed something as the Potter made a strangling gasp and stared at the professor in betrayed shock.

"What, Sir?" He asked, certain that his godfather must have said something to cause Har- … Potter's horrified expression.

"I said, "kiss him." Do you need the term 'kiss' defined?"

The acid tone combined with the arch comment caused Draco to glance sympathetically at Harry. His godfather must have intended to humiliate the shy, stil-in-the-closet Gryffindor. As he stared at the trembling rose lips, Draco had to admit, he was tempted but felt a nagging sense of reluctance to participate in anything that would truly hurt Harry. Slytherin pranks to keep up appearances were one thing – this was quite another. Even if they could never be together because of their political stations, there was….

"For Merlin's Sake" Severus shouted angrily, making Draco wince at the bitter sarcasm in his tone as he continued, "the Golden boy of Gryffindor and Savior of the entire Wizarding world …" as if losing his breath to the earlier venom, his godfather's tone softened into a murmur as he continued, "doesn't think he's good enough for the Prince of Slytherin."

When the words finally filtered through Draco's shock, he glanced down at Harry's flushed humiliated face and uncertain pain-filled eyes, then knelt and carefully lowered his chin to gently press a careful, chaste kiss onto Harry's lips…

ブレンキン

As he felt the warmth of Draco's lips on his, Harry couldn't help but let his head loll back in utter surprise. Draco's lips felt like rose petals: satiny and almost as surreal-ly beautiful to the touch as they were to the eye. Without meaning to, he let a soft moan slip from his own lips and cringed at the growl of disgust Professor Snape gave watching them.

"Draco, take him into my quarters and teach him how to clear his mind, while I go and obliviate myself… repeatedly."

The blush that spread across Harry's cheeks as he realized what the professor meant was startling warm, but not as warm as Draco's lips, and he after a moment, he couldn't focus on anything else.

ブレンキン


End file.
